What?
by Princess-What
Summary: (A story between Nyo!Mermaid!Portugal and Pirate!England/UK) Maria is a doce, mas de pavio curto girl. One day, on her 22nd birthday, she would swim up to the surface to play for the first time in 21 years. But something goes wrong. Right before she can meet the sweet air, she faces a great danger to her species. (Rated T for later chapters)


**Hi guys! Princess-What here with another fan-tabulous story! (Just because I deleted my account here...) But yeah! Anyways, enjoy because you won't see much of me writing later...**

**Maria: Nyo!Mermaid!Portugal**

**Arthur: Pirate!England/UK**

**Toni: A random hermit crab**

**Oh meu Deus: Oh my gosh**

**Well, since that's outta the way, get reading!**

**(I do not own Hetalia, characters, or anything except this story)**

**(P.S If I'm wrong with the Portuegese, then please tell me!)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Another Peaceful Day…**

Maria was very used to all the ships coming to and fro from her little space in the sea. She actually liked the pleasant feeling of shade under the deep blue sea. As she looked up again she could tell another ship was coming by as a dark shadow was cast atop the waves. She slowly sat on a rock, staring at her long orange tail, she was a mermaid, and the last of her kind. Pirates that came by here would capture them and chop of their tails to sell or show off. But Maria knew better than that, she never really went to the surface anymore.

The only thing Maria actually had left to talk with was her pet Hermit crab, or as she called him, Toni. She and Toni would watch the waves together, or do anything that needed a companion. Before Toni, Maria would play with her sisters or braid seaweed crowns for her mother, but those days were over now, all Maria had was leftover coral and a small cave to share with Toni.

Today was not any ordinary day, it would be a day that Maria was allowed to go up to the surface. Her birthday. Yes, as she would be turning… What? Well, Maria forgot how old she was, at least it was something around… 121? Well, it wasn't important anyways. Carmen picked up Toni carefully, smiling as he gave a questioning look,

"You silly! Did you forget it was my birthday… Again?"

A slight shake of the head came from Toni as he was placed down and scurried off to get her a present.

After waiting about 25 minutes, Maria floated around her cave, shouting at Toni.

"Uh… Toni? Are you done there? I'm going up to the surface very soon…"

But finally, Toni came out with a large necklace, draped with gold, silver, emeralds, diamonds, rubies, and various gems.

"Oh meu Deus!"

Maria gasped as she took the necklace in her hand, examining every inch of it. _Where did Toni get this? Maria_ thought, staring at it, _probably from those Pirates… They're always dropping junk like this into the sea… _Then, with a flick of her tail, she and Toni swam up to the bright surface.

** Arthur's POV**

Arthur couldn't have been more pleased. The last two days he and his crew had captured a few ships and their loot, and token hostages along the way.

"Raise the flag a bit more!"

"Yes! Captain Kirkland!"

"And you there! Hurry up and go get the nets! We're low on food supply and the other boats only had bread and limes!"

Arthur pointed and shouted at a group of men before they started running to get the nets.

When Arthur was first born, he had been born a nobleman. Having to study day and night, Arthur craved adventure and excitement. At age 13, he ran away and joined a gang in London. Not having any pleasure, he soon became a stowaway on a small ship, but eventually got token over by pirates. Seeing that he was useful, the captain took him in as his "son". After Arthur's 20th birthday, hid "father" died due to a deadly disease, making him the new captain of the ship.

* * *

**MwHAHAHHaahhahhahaHAAAAA.**

**Cliff hanger on Carmen's part huh?**

**Not really actually.**

**This is the beginning, so the middle part will be more exciting.**

**Will be updating every week, most likely a chapter 2 days (or more).**

**So please come back and check on me, since I have free time in the mornings too!**

**~ Princess-What**


End file.
